Children of the Wood
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: It can be argued whether Robin Hood is a true story or not,but these children were real,and their story is far different but strangely the same.When John,James,and Rowena are forced to make a stand for what is right,will anything ever be the same again?R
1. Into The Woods

_Hello, first of all I would like to thank you for expressing interest in this story! Before I let you read it though, there are just a few things I need to explain. This story is not written by me alone, but by me, my brother, and my friend who is just like my brother. They are new and young(er) writers, and jumped eagerly at the idea of posting our story on my user name. Although, I edit everything they write, I always try to keep as much of their work as I can. This is not your perfect, professional story, if it was, I would be publishing it, not posting it as a fan fiction. :p We wrote this because we all love Robin Hood so much, and it is a twist on his story. Please be word friendly, and kind as you review, making it easier for me to help them enjoy writing. I hope you enjoy this story as much as we have enjoyed writing it! Thank you again,_

_Enchantedwriter72 (and her merry men)  
P.S. Only the first part is in first person, the rest is in third. ;) _

Chapter 1

"Into the Woods"

I was born in Kennington in a small cottage just outside of the castle. My name is John and my brother's name is James. We are identical twins; the only difference is our eyes. My right eye is green, and my left is blue, James's eyes are exactly opposite.

Our parents died when I was only seven years old while protecting us from guards because we had gone into a restricted area. Truly, it had only been an accident; we found ourselves in the wrong place at the wrong time, and what an adventure it brought us!

We were playing swords in the forest, I chasing after James who was stomping loudly just ahead of me. Suddenly I noticed some guards in a meeting. To curious to turn around, James and I snuck up to their camp. We were not quite enough, because one guard came up from behind and grabbed both of us by our collar. He warned us to mind our own business then proceeded to drag us home. The walk seemed longer then I had ever imagined it, and our necks were stiff from his tight grasp. I knew we would be in even more trouble when we got home.

Can any boy at the age of seven avoid sneaking into a secret meeting? We could not and the moment the guard was gone we ran after him. Of course, we were not thinking, and it never occurred to us that look outs would be guarding the meeting, but the moment we realized our mistakes, we turned and ran for our lives. Unfortunately the guard who caught us was the same guard who had taken us home earlier. He started ranting and raging about how our mother and father must be spies and were using us to get information. They took our mother and father from us, and we never saw them again.

Since my parents died, my brother and I moved to live with our grandparents. Our grandparents were fare, honest people that live on the edge of the woods, just outside of Kennington. We lived there for three years, and during those years we got jobs as messengers. James and I loved to run to the different towns, and soon became very acquainted with the forest. It was safer then roads, because thieves lined the road ready to steal from anyone that walked by. They stayed away from the northern part of the forest, because the kings guards often found their hideouts. As long as we stayed above Glenning's broke, we were fine. We earned enough money for food and clothing, as well as a few extra coins for our enjoyment.

My grandfather taught us many things from cooking, which James was never good at, to archery and sword fighting. Archery was my favorite, and I could beat James easily, but James tended to beat me in sword fighting, he was very good. My grandfather also ran a farm; our favorite time of year was when he went to market to sell the crop from the harvest. I never forgot what happened in Kennington, but somehow the town brought back the sweet memories of my childhood.

One day, while we were in town selling off the harvest, the king's guards came and pushed down all the stands. My grandfather demanded full price from everyone, and it displeased the king. He felt that the guards and his family should get discounts for their food, but we needed the money. "No selling food in this town until you will show your loyalty to the king!" They shouted grabbing some of our food. We left the town disgraced

Unable to provide for us, our grandparents sent us to the castle to work there. Being twelve years old, we decided that we were able to live on our own! That very night, we left for the forest; we planned to live there until once more we could live in peace.

That night we tried to escape, but like so long ago, we forgot one thing, the guards. One guard heard our footsteps and immediately started chasing after us while calling for the other guards. Although we attempted every hallway we could find, everyone was full of guards ready to stop our escape. Finally there was one hallway left, without thinking I threw open the door and dashed the down the corridor. Thanks to being messengers before, James and I were fast runners. We were nearly to the door when… Then next thing John saw with his brother shaking him awake.

James shook his sleeping brother, trying to wake him from what seemed to be a nightmare. His brother woke with a start then lay back down looking at the sky. James never minded that he and John looked the same. Even now they had the same tall build, brown hair that was cut to their ears, and shared the same facial features.

"Did you have a bad dream?" James asked finally releasing John. John's blue and brown eyes were cloudy with thought, and James somehow new what his brother was thinking. At first, James said nothing, preferring silence to an explanation. He sat up and began folding his breakfast. John turned and started working the flint stones for a fire.

"It was about Mom and Dad." John finally said. _He's always been the quieter one._ James thought nodding. _I think it kept him out of trouble too!_

"Do you think of them often?" James asked.

"I try not to." John said casually, "It brings back painful memories." James merely nodded again and blew lightly on the fire so it would grow. The camp they had made was small, and poorly kept. They had just found it a few days ago after being chased out of their old camp and it had not yet become comfortable. The guards had forced them to move around so many times over the year that it became habit to stay in one place for awhile, then move on to another. They were closer to Kennington then they had ever been before, and it made John wonder how long they would stay here.

"It's been six years, and I still cannot get over it." James stated sympathizing with his brother.

"Well, I can't get over the fact that you ate nearly all our food!" John said throwing down the empty food sack and pulling out the only other one.

"I can't help having a large appetite." James explained.

"Well what are we going to do?" John asked.

"Let's go into town, we can buy some food there, and maybe get in some hunting later." James offered.

"Do you remember what happened last time we tried to get food at the market?" John began warming some of the old venison all the while glaring at James. Although his light brown hair came to just above his eyebrow, nothing could hide the venom in his eyes and voice.

James looked hurt and held his hands up in an innocent gesture. "I try not to, it brings back painful memories." John scowled then tossed James the bag so he could begin warming up his breakfast as well. "Besides, it was only a few apples."

"If we ever go back there, they'll probably kill us! Nothing you say will drag me back there!"

John shrugged, but refused to back down, "We can try a disguise!"

"We already tried that, they saw right threw it."

"Then we'll go just before nightfall, and have deep hoods…"

"That did work either, if you hadn't stolen that apple," John's voice rose, "we could walk up and say, 'I would to buy some food please.' Then we wouldn't be sitting here starving!"

"What is your point, John?" James asked scowling at his brother.

"My point? My point! My point is perfectly clear…"

James leaped to his feet and interrupted before John could finish his loud ranting. "Do you here that?"

John stopped talking and listened. "Dogs! How did they find us again?"

"I don't know, John. But we have to hide!"

James became alert almost immediately. They began stuffing their few belongings in their pack trying to hurry as much as possible.

"Put out the fire James, I'll get the food, and don't forget your bow again!" John attempted to hide the fear in his voice. He hated dogs, sometimes in his dreams the hunted him until his legs went useless from running, and his heart begged to stop. Closer and closer the dogs came, so that their loud barking became painful and persistent in each of the boys ears.

Running to the nearest tree, the boys began climbing praying that they would get high enough. On normal circumstances, they would begin running, but the dogs were so close, there was no time. Within two minuets they could see the guards; no doubt they were excited that they might have caught a group out thieves. They eagerly followed their dogs, hoping that they would find a fortune after bring an outlaw to the king.

John became more and more uncomfortable, yet he knew he needed to stay still. The doges started to pass by, and John held his breathe hoping it would calm his nerves. _They're almost gone. _John reassured himself, and just as the dogs passed, the branch underneath him snapped and he fell from the tree.

"John!!" James's voice rang out, he scurried from the tree and to his brother's side. The guards and dogs noticed them immediately. "John, can you still run?"

John nodded, he was unhurt because he had managed to land on his feet before collapsing to the ground. "I'm fine, we have to go now!" John and James started running though the forest once more.

Suddenly the flint stones seemed heavy against John's leg and it put and idea in his head. Even as the dogs grew closer, the possibility of escape grew better. John saw a dead log and stopped to pull out the stones.

"What are you doing?" James yelled his voice coming out in rasps.

"I'm going to start a fire, what else do you use flint stones for?" John laughed, he began attempting the fire over the dead log and pile of leaves he had managed to create. Even if the dogs were comfortable around fire, the smoke would prevent them from smelling James and him.

"Hurry up then, and do it!"

"You have to wait for the spark to catch." John said. The sound of barking dogs grew closer.

"Well, hurry up!" James commanded.

"I know, now go to that log over there and hide in it. We'll hide there until the guards are gone."

James immediately went over to the log and watched his brother through the side. The thirteen year old boy just barely fit, and he was beginning to wonder how in the world his twin would crawl in also.

Soon John joined him inside the log and the watched as the dogs grew confused in the dark smoke. Both the boys covered their mouths with their sleeves to avoid choking on the thick smoke.

Thankfully, the guards put out the fire and then proceeded to turn for home. "They are long gone by now." One of the guards assumed then turned to walk back. Dark smoke made it impossible to see much of anything, and it began to burn in their throat. John hoped the guards would leaves soon. John felt a shiver creep through his spine, sweat trickled down his face. Soon the voices faded, so John and James stuck their heads of the log.

"Come on." James said, "We've better see what's left of our campsite."

James shook his head sadly, there was nearly nothing left. Everything was destroyed or taken. Only what they had carried out had survived their weapons, blankets, and one supply bag. James found a tin pot and rope not to far off, but everything else seemed in ruins.

"I guess we have no choice but to go into town tomorrow."

"That or starve." John replied.

"They make me so angry!" James kicked a nearby tree.

"Yes, but anger will get us nowhere." John stated blankly.

_More sensible again._ James thought. "We should go hunting for some dinner tonight. We still have our bows."

"It's nearly time for more arrows, though." John said thoughtfully.

James put his head in his hands, "How are we going to pay for all this? We work for food, but what about weapons and supplies? What will we do?"

"It's not like this is the first times this has happened. Three months ago we had absolutely nothing." John said.

"And we're nowhere near to something." James stubbornly replied.

"But we survive each day. We have our own little world. Here in the forest, we are in charge. The only time we have to go anywhere is when guards chase us out, or when we need supplies that we can't make." John smiled cockily and leaned against a tree. "Our life is good."

John smiled and began to walk away. "Come on, we have hunting to do!"

James began to smile then stopped, "Hey look! I found our clippers!"

"Good! You need a hair cut."

The twins came back from hunting, tired, defeated, and empty handed. Sadly, the guards weren't the only things the fire scared away, all wildlife was miles from here. They had gone as far as they dared, and had been forced to make nights camp hardly a half of a mile inside of the forest. This was defiantly pushing their luck.

"We'll move tomorrow, don't worry. This way we're nearly in town already. It will be a short walk tomorrow."

"A short walk to a quick death." John said collapsing and holding his still empty belly. "What convinced us that we could go into town. Maybe you should go alone?"

"We stay together." James commanded. He then proceeded to make his bed. Just as they were nearly comfortable, the ground was cleared, and nearly ready for bed, a loud thunder clap rippled through the sky.

"Perfect!" James mumbled.

"I should have paid more attention! Let's try to make some sort of shelter; it's bad to be out in the rain."

The boys rose again to tired feet and started lashing together branches into a crud tent. James covered the tent with both their blankets hoping it would keep the rain out.

"Give me the flint stones, I'll start a fire."

John nodded and tossed the flint stones to James, who began to work on the fire. The rain started slowly at first, the poured onto their crud shelter somehow finding its way through every hole in it. The boys huddled together unable to sleep, just thankful for the fire.

"Look," James cried peering out into the storm. "a deer!" Sure enough the figure of a deer filled the clearing. John grabbed his bow.

"Are you crazy?" John yelled above the storm. "You could get killed out there!"

"I know, but we need food, I'll shoot it then we can get its meat later."

"Is that even safe?" John asked, but James was already to far away to hear. Sighing, John grabbed his bow and followed.

James strung his bow and pulled back the string aiming at the deer. It's was pure luck that the deer was even standing still, he didn't want to miss. Closing one eye James prepared to let go.

Suddenly, and noise filled the clearing, the deer startled and jumped, then was gone. James looked to see what had made the cry, and in the rain he could just barely make out a figure of a worn out girl, sopping wet and clutching something.

Without thinking, James crawled closer until he could see her more clearly. The lightning aloud no details, only the form a thin girl who seemed very upset. James stepped into the clearing so that the girl could see him, and pulled back the bow.

"Stand, Stranger!" he commanded. The girl spun around and seemed lost. She just stood there looking at him, and then suddenly she fainted. James released and dropped the bow, then ran to her side.

"John, help me out!" He cried, and in moments, John was there to help.

Thanks again, and please review!

Enchantedwriter72 (and her merry men)


	2. Out of the Castle

_Hello again. Thank you for continuing to read our book. We are currently working on the third chapters, but with finals coming up, it may take a little bit longer to get it up. We all loved your reviews and thank you for them!_

_**Inflatabletigers: **__Thank you so much for the review, it was very helpful. I apologize for the spelling errors. Editing is the part of writing I struggle with the most, although it is the most important. I continue to work on it, but apologies for errors. You are also right about their ages. I think it will be changed to twelve, and believe me, there is a big difference between twelve and thirteen. :P Thank again for the helpful review. We all appreciate it!_

_**Arrow Babe101**__: Good, we're glad you enjoyed it._

_**Princess of Brooklyn**__: Thanks! And I'm also sorry I missed Saturday. I had no idea and I agreed to baby-sit. Hopefully I'll see you soon though right? Love ya lots!_

_Thanks so much again for all your reviews. I'll be editing the previous chapter, but don't worry nothing huge will change! We hope you enjoy the second chapter and continue to update! Have a wonderful day._

_Enchantedwriter72 (and her merry men)_

Chapter 2

"Out of the Castle"

"Do you see that castle there? That is your safety, that castle is your only hope! Do you understand me? You will follow that road! Follow it and do not look back. Never come back here, your future is there!"

Rowena placed a hand on her face where he mother had touched her as she spoke those words. Dropping her hand back at her side, she tried to push her mother's crying face out of her mind.

_This is my home now._ She thought forcing a laugh at the tall castle walls that loomed over her. Rowena didn't feel like being brave or strong, she merely wanted to run home to the comfort of her mother's arms.

'Little Will." She whispered sadly, "I will miss you, Little Will." Will was her younger brother, who had bright blue eyes that sparkled merrily like father's did. His blonde hair was always kept tidy by her mother, but everything else about him was a five year old boy, messy, and too cute.

"Hey! You there!" An unfriendly voice called out. Rowena turned to see if the voice had been speaking to her. "Yes you, Move now or be moved!"

None voluntarily, Rowena stepped back and nearly tripped on her long skirts. Before her, a large carriage stood waiting to get around her and into the gates she was blocking. _I'm probably lucky he stopped!_ Rowena thought. On top of the carriage sat a man in a green tunic and a funny red hat. His frowning face was full of wrinkles, but his green eyes seemed friendly enough.

Instead of backing away from the road, Rowena grabbed the brown horse's bridle and began petting his mane. His coat was wet with sweat and he seemed happy to be near home.

"Who are you carrying in such a rush, Milord?" Rowena looked at the man for merely a moment then retuned her gaze to the horse.

"None of you business." Snapped the man. "'Tis the King's business only and not for little washer maids like you." The man seemed greatly agitated at her questionings. "And get your filthy hands off my horse!" He added briskly.

Rowena stepped back raising both hands in an innocent gesture. "Just asking Milord. My apologies, sir."

"Just asking indeed! You're not from around here! Ask too many questions and you lose your tongue, know too many answers and you lose your head." The man laughed at his own joke, then continued past Rowena and into the gate.

_Things are different here, in Kennington_. Rowena decided as she put her bag down in her new "home". No one was nearly as friendly as they were in her hometown of Trinton, and everyone seemed to be stepping on eggshells.

"Mainly, keep your eyes glued to the floor and everything should work out fine." Rowena joked. Her voice bounced joylessly off the walls of the bleak, empty servant's quarters and Rowena's smile melted. Sitting on the bed, she went over everything she needed to do today. Already she'd met the headmaster, and hoped future meetings would be brief. Pulling on her brown and green servant's garb and sweeping her blonde hair up into a familiar bun, she began to unpack her few belongings. While doing so, she hummed a song her mother used to sing, and smiled at the sweet memories it evoked.

"Little William cueing by the fire." She whispered. "Mother baking fresh bread, father coming in with an armful of firewood." None of that had happened in such a long time, and Rowena feared it never would again. Her memories would be the only time her father played sweet tunes from his penny whistle. The tunes that came out of that whistle had brought life to Rowena's heart. As though the music played in this very room, she let her feet carry her the way she had been taught. "I'm home!" She cried. _When I close my eyes, I'm home._

"Where is that room again?" Rowena shouted at the stone walls. No one replied and Rowena was forced to continue roaming alone. It's not as though she couldn't ask another servant where the kitchen's were. _I'm almost sure the kitchens were one the bottom floor._. _I can find it, it just takes a few tries!_

A door slammed making Rowena jump in surprise.

"I'm so very tired of you! Leave me and find someone who is not so old and fat as you are." A voice rasped through the open door.

A lady-in-waiting attempting to back gracefully out of the door, "It will be done, milady." The girl said meekly.

"It will done in five minuets, or you will wish you never knew me!"

The girl sighed and closed the door, "As though I do not already wish it." She stood at the door long enough for Rowena to study her.

The girl had auburn hair pulled up into a plain white net. Her clothes were finer the Rowena's but still a servants. Unlike the voice had first suggested, she was thin and plain, but not ugly. Suddenly, the girl seemed to notice Rowena.

"You, come with me. You will have to do." She grabbed Rowena by the arm.

"But wait," Rowena protested, "I'm merely a cooks help, I can't serve…"

"No one need know that." The girl said then proceeded to shove Rowena into the room.

"Blonde hair," The queen said. Rowena shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. The voice that had been yelling was the queen herself, and she had taken a strange liking to Rowena.

Rowena hated the queen. Working in the castle as a cooks helper was one thing, working for the person who consistently makes your life miserable is another. _This horrid person standing before me, looking at me like I am an animal, is the person who got me sent here in the first place. _Rowena fumed. W_ell, in an indirect way._

"Her eyes are blue, which I always thought was a good mix, blonde and blue." The lady-in-waiting who had shoved her through the door looked uninterested. Except for an occasional glare in Rowena's direction, she seemed to stay to herself.

"She's short, too skinny, but for a servant not too ugly." The queen spun around as though her mind was made up, and started writing something on a piece of paper.

As the queen worked, Rowena allowed her eyes to travel from the floor to a mirror that was beside the large bed. Everything the queen had said was true, or to a certain existent. Her eyes weren't quite blue, but instead had some green in them and tended to look a dull gray color.

Her hair was blonde, but occasionally it turned a light brown, depending on the amount of time she spent in the sun. The servant's dress that she was wearing was to large for her and it made her look skinnier than a small diet did. _I'm a walking stick!_

A slap across her face brought Rowena from her daydreaming. It wasn't a harsh slap or one that brought intense pain, but one that soundly pulled someone back to where the belonged.

"She daydreams as well!" Complained the queen. The queen's black hair was in pulled up in a white beaded net, and her dress was pulled so tight that it appeared as though she could hardly breathe. The queen was pretty in her own way, but her intense frown somewhat pulled from that beauty.

"Do you understand me?" The queen asked over-punctuating her words.

"Yes, Milady, I understand you." Rowena answered in perfect English.

The queens face crossed from infuriated to offended in moments, and Rowena wondered what she had said wrong. "Do not mock me!" The queen demanded.

"I'm sorry Milady, I…"

"Do not speak unless spoken to." The queen snapped.

For a few moments, Rowena just stood there looking at her feet wondering what she should do. At last the queen spoke. "Now, girl, Go to the headmaster and give her this. You will be working for me and only me. You are to be my next lady-in-waiting."

"But, my queen," The former lady-in-waiting protested, "We know nothing about the girl!"

The queen spun on her heals and walked gracefully to the girl. "Silence, you will be doing everything this girl was supposed to do, am I understood?"

"Yes, my queen."

The girl left and the queen once again turned her icy gaze on Rowena. "You will need to learn what is required of you, servant. Or you will not last long."

"Yes, Milady." Rowena curtsied then began to excite the room keeping her back towards the door at all times.

Rowena already knew she wouldn't last long. She had hopped to settle down in the castle until she was of age to start a family, but here she drew the line. Never would she serve the very people who had exiled her to a live of misery. A person, who cared nothing for anyone but herself, yet had a life that required caring for others. With everything in her, Rowena hated royalty, she would be leaving tonight.

_This is going to be easy. _Rowena decided cheerfully as she walked to her new room. She followed the person in front of her only half listening as he prattled on.

"Here you go." The boy stated, "You'll be here until the queen finds a better spot for you. At least your not staying in her room, I hear she snores so loudly that she could awaken the dead!" The boy laughed then shoved the door open with his foot. "No, you're fortunate to be the queen's lady-in-waiting. She tends to be very impulsive, but otherwise is a good mistress. It's much better then a serving maid for sure." The boy let her enter, then nodded and started walking away. Rowena walked into her temporary room, and shook her head. _I would choose anything over this. Anyone would give anything to be here, so why me? _That was Rowena's last thought before she turned to crawl into her bed and fell asleep.

An hourly bell woke Rowena up as it always had, but this time she rose and began to change her clothes. _Dan was so nice to give these to me. _She laughed to herself. _I'm sure he'd die if he knew how I was using them. _ Dan had been reluctant to give her the clothes, The problem with them was that they were boy's clothes. A girl caught in a boy's clothing could find herself in serious trouble.

_That's why I'm putting my skirts over them._ She reassured herself. _No one will ever know. _Truthfully the feeling of pants was much nicer then of dresses. Although they were itchy, the brown materiel offered a freedom that skirts never game. _If only I was a boy. _Rowena thought._ Perhaps it would have saved me all this trouble. _She quickly pulled her dress back over her head, covering up the pants and the shirt, and then grabbed her bag of belongings.

"This will be easy!" Rowena concluded. She threw her bag out the window, the turned to begin tying the sheets she had found in the corner of the room together. People in her father's stories had done this all the time, how hard could it be?

Suddenly, Rowena groaned. "If something else would like to go wrong, please do so now so that I can fix while I have the time!" The pile that she had assumed to be sheets was really a pile of dresses she was supposed to wear tomorrow that someone had just thrown on the floor. "I'm stuck in a castle, with nothing but a pile of white frilly dresses!"

Growling in disgust, she kicked the pile across the floor. _I still have to escape but now I have the extra job of running and getting my things!_ Rowena looked out the window as sighed at her bad sitting innocently down on the ground._ Why couldn't I have discovered the sheets were clothes before I threw all my belongings out the window?_

Rowena crossed her room and opened the door. Peeking into the hallway, she could see it was clear, and she snuck out. _This is going to be a whole lot harder then I first thought._

_Shadows!_ Rowena reminded herself. _Stay in the shadows. _ She had given up hurrying and found that since then she got the next corners faster. There were many places to hide along the way. The stone walls held crevasses filled with armor or plants. Surprisingly she managed to avoid all of the guards.

As long as Rowena was going the correct direction, everything would be fine. She had noted the way carefully as she had followed the boy from the servant's quarters to her new room. _It's surprising how well something works when you actually plan it!_ She scolded herself.

Already she had gone down many stair cases, three to be exact. Right now she was ground level and near to the door. Once she escaped the actual castle, she hoped to use the servant's door as an exit. From there she would escape into the forest and…_ I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

People were becoming more and more common and more lights lit the hallways. It was getting harder to find safety in the corners of the walls. Slipping in and out of shadows to avoid other people's gazes became nearly impossible. Twice she was forced to act as though she was supposed to be out and about. It felt as though her presence shouted, "I'm running away. I'm not supposed to be here!" Thankfully, everyone walked by without much thought.

At last, she had made it to the last stretch of hallway, and she could just make out the tall castle doors that were blocked by four guards. Once she made it through the doors, she would be in the castle courtyard and closer to freedom. _This is impossible. _Her brain suddenly began protesting. _How will you ever live in the forest in the first place? _Rowena felt trapped, and fear gripped her like an iron fist. _You can still go back to your own bedroom. _Her mind taunted.

_No. I'm not going back!_ Yet, it seemed so much easier to be brave, safe and warm in her own bed. Creeping forward, she reached the end of the hallway. Here it split off into two different hallways, and came to an end if front to the entrance. _Maybe they'll have a reason to open the door. _

By pure luck, which had seemed to evade her all day, the doors did began to open, and a man walked inside followed by some guards. _This is my chance. _The man began speaking with the guards. Some of them had already begun shutting the door, if Rowena didn't go now, she was going to miss the opportunity. Not allowing herself to think, Rowena rushed towards the door. She tried to be quite but speed was dire. Suddenly her mind seemed to realize this was a bad idea. _To late now. _

"Girl!" A voice rang out. Truthfully, she would have kept running, she had nearly made it and didn't want to stop now. With the call, though came a hand the gripped tightly on her shoulder bidding her to stop. She let out a small yelp then turned to look at the man standing in front of her. He wore all black and had a long sword strapped to his side. He didn't seem cruel, but his brown eyes were expressionless making it hard to decided. His dark brown air was brushed neatly to the one side, and he stood with a air of confidence about him.

Rowena tried to no feel small under his penetration gaze, but she melted inside. _It's all right! _She told herself. _You are merely a girl doing some chores for her mistress. _

"I'm sorry, Milord. I did not mean to interrupt you." Rowena hoped her voice did not squeak.

"There was no interruption." He stated briskly. "I merely wondered what a girl would be doing out here at night, in such a rush." He cocked one eyebrow slightly and caught her eyes in a penetrating gaze.

"Nothing." Rowena stated shuddering inwardly.

"Then you must be escorted to your rooms at once!" The man mocked. He raised a hand to beckon a soldier, but Rowena stopped him.

"Well, I am doing something, the kind of something that's really nothing to someone such as yourself."

At this the man stiffened, clearly not believing her. Rowena glued her eyes downward knowing it was easy to see her thoughts through her eyes. Her eyes had made it nearly impossible to lie to her mother or father at any time, and had often gotten her in trouble when other children got away with it.

She longed to look at the guards and see what they were doing. It must be shocking to see a man of clearly high rank to speak a girl who was clearly a servant.

"Your point, please." He asked making it clear he thought her a liar.

"I didn't really have one." She admitted hesitantly

"You will tell me your business or be put back in your rooms for later investigation! Am I clear on that point?"

Rowena nodded and took a breathe, "I dropped my lady's clothes out the window and I am going to retrieve them." She managed to studded. It was the first thing off her lips and she blushed furiously.

"Is that all?" He asked laughing. "Why didn't you not use the servants entrance?"

Rowena wanted to kick herself. All of this mess could have been avoided if she would have sat down and thought her plan through before rushing into action. "I was going to use the servant's entrance, but the room is so much closer to the main entrance and I didn't want my lady to find out. I wished to stay undiscovered."

The man seemed to believe her and nodded. "I will accompany you to fetch it, and from there we will go to your lady's room to give it back."

"That isn't necessary; it's just around the corner, milord. You needn't…"

"I will accompany you." His voice pierced through her objections and he released her shoulder. Resisting the urge to rub it, she turned and they both walked through the partially open doors. _Well, I'm out of the doors, but will I ever be free of the castle?_

They stood under the window and Rowena stooped to pick up the bundle. Hopefully nothing was broken, but she pretended not to care remembering it was supposed to be just clothes. The man waited patently for her to finish, then, when Rowena finished checking the tie, they turned to go back to the castle.

Although the man said nothing, Rowena dreaded his next question. What was she to tell him when he asked if who she served? The queen would not like to be waken, she was sure, and even if she did waken the queen, how would she explain the lie? She could almost feel the infuriating man's intense gaze on her back.

The courtyard was beautifully even in the pale moonlight. She noticed wooden canopies built into the wall and their strangely thatched roofs. They shelters were odd, but seemed adequate for the few guards huddled under it.

Rowena shifted the bag from one hand to another and groaned as a ripping sound echoed in the night. The bag had not take the fall as well as she would have liked it to. All her belongings fell to the ground in front of her.

"Hey!" The man said staring at her things. "These are not a lady's clothes." He went as though to grab her arm, but her small wrist slipped through his grasp easily. Rowena turned and broke into a run.

"Guards!" She heard him yell. "You, go find who this girl was, the rest of you go after her!" Rowena ran faster pushing herself for speed, she ran to the shelter she had been studying earlier and climbed up unto the roof. From there she was able to pull herself up unto the wall, it was high, but she seemed to have little choice about a different way down.

Hanging by her hands, Rowena saw that her feet still hung high over the ground. Not allowing herself to think, she let go then allowed herself to collapse so that her feet did not absorb all the shock. Trying to not waste time, she began running again.

_I'll find safety in the forest!_ She thought to herself. Breathing started to hurt as she drew air in and out of her tired lungs. _I'm almost there!_

Rowena would have loved to say that it was out of nowhere the wind the rain started to fall as she pushed through the short grass. She hadn't paid attention to the sky though, and it had probably predicted rain.

Rowena entered the edge of the forest just as thunder began echoing though the trees. Bolts of lightning peeled through the sky giving allowing her to see flashes of the dark forest. She hadn't heard the horses, or the call of guards as they rushed passed, all she heard was her heart beating heavily in her heart.

"Couldn't something have gone right?" She shouted at the sky.

She tripped over a root and landed heavily on her knee. Standing, she tried to huddle under the tree, but she was now soaking wet. She ran a little further, then finally came to a stop, _How far have I run?_ _Is it far enough?_ Truthfully she was feeling to tired to care.

Water fell down with her face and mixed with the tears that fell also. "Couldn't even one thing have gone right?" Rowena sighed and leaned against a tree. She still clutched the top of her empty bag in her hand; it had once held everything she owned.

"Stand stranger!" Rowena spun towards the voice that echoed over the thunder. She saw a man standing with his bow drawn and pointed in her direction. Truthfully, she would have loved to "stand" and tell this forester that she had no time for the likes of him. _Did I stumble into their camp?_ She wondered confused. _Or worse, are they with the king?_

Suddenly, the world began spinning; everything swirled out of focus and began to turn black. Even the forester was soon out of focus. Her head was pounding and suddenly her feet seemed unable to hold itself up. The last thing she heard was, "John! Help me!" Then everything went black.

_So did you like it? Tell us what you thought! Thanks again!_

_Enchantedwriter72 (and her merry men)_


	3. Three's a Crowd prt 1

_Hello! So it's been awhile but I have a great story for you! Ok, well we were walking through the forest when the Sheriff of I don't want to write, and Sir Guy of You write to fast for us attacked. Both my merry men were taken captive and gone before I could save them, so it's just me now. Anyway this is just part one and part two will be up shortly. Have a great day, and please, please, please, please, review. (That includes you little John.) I'll put my replies to the reviews in part two._

_Forever your, alone but dedicated,_

_Enchantedwriter72 (with no merry men)_

_OOOOOO_

"I just want to sleep!" James said wringing out the bottom of his soaking wet shirt. Needless to say, the tent had been little help, and they were all wet including the girl who was still lifeless and motionless as far as the eye could tell.

'Tell that to her." John said gruffly while looking at the culprit. "How can she sleep throughout the whole storm? It's as though she can't hear or feel a thing.

James picked up his flint stones and began to start a fire. It had been a long night, full of ranging thunder, blinding lightening, and endless rain. The girl, though she had moaned through the whole thing, lay lifeless in the middle of their tent. "She's not sleeping, she's fainted. Are you sure you can still feel a heart beat?"

"Yes, for the billionth time! Besides can't you see her breathing?"

James shrugged, "Maybe she can breath even if her hearts not beating."

"What do you know about girls and breathing?" John scoffed.

"The same thing that you do."

John shook his head and looked at the strange girl lying on the ground. She was thin and small, but looked to be about fifteen. Her face was long and graceful, but he had no idea the true color of her hair or eyes. She was a sleeping, wet mystery.

James threw down the flint stones in disgust. "This is hopeless, it's nearly morning, let's get some sleep. We can go into town later, and we'll figure out something to do with her later." To tired to argue, John lay down on the wet ground, and attempt to get some sleep.

000000

_It's so cold! _Rowena groaned rolling to her side and pushing herself up to her knees. Her teeth chattered endlessly, and her wet hair stuck to her back and neck. She rubbed her arms trying to circulate the blood, but only succeeded in getting large dirt streaks up and down her arms. She looked down at her dress and groaned at the rips in the cloth. _I have no other clothes!_ She thought.

After further investigation, she found that she still her leggings still were whole, as well as her shirt and bag of gold pieces she had tied to her waste. _At least I have that. _Rowena slumped completely and closed her eyes for a moment. She let yesterdays events swirl through her mind.

"And the last thing I remember is being attacked by…" Rowena head jerked up suddenly remembering the late night meeting. She stood and spun around to be faced with to sleeping people on the ground. _They're merely boys! _She thought. _Hardly older then I am!_

Both the boys were identical, with chocolate brown hair. They seemed average height, _or taller then me_, and the both slept with their back to each other. Closest to the one boy was a bow and quiver full of arrows. Trying not step on any leaves or twigs, Rowena stooped to pick up the newly discovered weapons.

The bow was adequate as far a she could tell, it was a little wet, but with some effort she was able to restring it. The arrows were also good, with nice feathers and wood, it would take very little effort to use either of them.

The only problem was, she had never used a bow. She had held a bow, and even pulled the string back once; But villagers were forbidden to use a bow for anything but hunting. Girls never went hunting. _It can't be that hard, right?_

Rowena knew what she should do. While the boys slept she would take the bow and then leave. _I can find my way back to the path, and they can always get a new bow. If worse comes to worse, they have one bow still._ _I think._

First she braided her hair in a nice tight braid that would keep it out of her eyes. _I had better notch the bow incase one of the boys wake up. _She decided standing up and beginning to walk out of the camp. Sadly, she didn't see the pot and pan underneath her and kicked it causing a loud bang. Much to her dismay, it woke one of the boys behind her.

"What?" He shouted sitting upright. Rowena spun and pulled the string back on the arrow aiming it at one of the boys. _Let's hope I don't look like a complete fool. _

"John, wake up." One of the boys said.

"What is it James, I…" The other boy looked at Rowena his mouth hanging open in an unbecoming manner.

Rowena enjoyed the affect she had on the boys, and roused the courage to speak. "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

One of the boys, John, jumped slowly to his feet and let his hands dangle at his side. "I'm John, and this is my brother James. You stumbled in on our camp, and we didn't figure it was right to leave you there. We want to help." He said walking closer to her.

"Right, and I'm in complete league with the king even though he's practically ruined my life."

James gawked again. "You are?"

"No!" Rowena said. _He's the stupid one. _Her arm was beginning to hurt with the effort that it took to hold the bow back. Hopefully none of the boys noticed that it shook. John slowly crept forward keeping his hands out for her to see. Involuntarily, she took a step back.

"We have no evil intentions." John reassured. He was nearly in front of her bow now, and she hoped she had the courage to use release the arrow if she needed to. "But, before you do anything stupid…"

In one fluid movement John knocked the bow from her hands and grabbed her wrist. Stepping forward, he managed to grab hold of the other one and push Rowena to her knees. At the same time, James rolled and grabbed the other bow. Before she knew what happened, or even how it happened for that fact, she was at the wrong end of the bow.

OOOOOO

James grinned and lowered his bow; he gazed at the bright, blued eyed girl in front of him. She seemed upset and struggled weakly at John's grip on her soldiers, against whom she stood no chance. "Archery lesson 1: Never draw a bow you can't hold for more then five seconds, and aim it at some one. That can lead to some very ugly circumstances."

The girl glared then diverted her gaze.

"James, we don't have time…" John interrupted.

"On the contrary, I think we do! Archery lesson 2…"

"James!"

"All right I'm sorry." James winked at John then turned his attention back to Rowena. "The tables have turned due too skill, or lack thereof, and we are the ones who may do the questioning. What is your name?"

Rowena said the first name she could think of. "A-aran."

James shook his head and leaned heavily on his bow. "Your real name?"

"Rowena." She replied looking at the ground.

"Good! Now, Rowena, a simple question, are you in league with the king, or anyone who is helping him rid the forest of outlaws?"

Rowena scoffed, "Of course not!"

"Am I supposed to believe that? Wouldn't anyone say that under the same circumstances?"

Rowena rolled her eyes, "If you weren't going to believe me, why do you ask?"

John quickly cut in before anyone started killing each other, "Look, I'm pretty sure you're not trying to catch outlaws or anything evil like that. Why would they use a girl anyway? Let's just go into town like we planned, and Rowena once we are there you may leave us if you wish." James and Rowena, although neither seemed happy, nodded and the boys began packing up for the trip.

OOOOOO

The sun was high in the air before James, John, and Rowena came trampling through the town. Although it had been a long journey, John decided that it had been for the better. First they had walked in an awkward silence, until James started prattling on about their life before they ran into the forest. Rowena had listened for awhile then had shared with them the humorous story of her escape from the castle. John was beginning to like this girl, and he hoped James was loosening up also. _Perhaps she will join us in the forest. _John thought. Shocked, he pushed the thought away.

"I guess the forest is like a safe haven for all those seeking refuge. A place to get away from the evil rulers, and other mistakes." Rowena said looking over her shoulder at the forest they had just left. The town of Kenington could be seen in the distance its houses and market place getting larger as the crossed the field of yellow, knee high grass.

Very soon they stepped unto the road and were nearly to the edge of the city. Already John could see houses with farmers and their wives working diligently in the fields. He could remember when his own father owned such a field, and the memory brought back a sharp pain. Turning his eyes from the field, John looked at James and made sure he got the message across clearly. _Stay out of trouble!_

OOOOOO

Rowena noticed the tension of her new friends the moment they started seeing the first of the homes in Kenington. They seemed to tighten and James ducked his head a little. Although it made her curious, Rowena kept her observations to herself.

They approached a long row of stores as well as venders who were attempting to sell their products. Immediately, they headed towards a blacksmith and weapon maker. Rowena was shocked when a lady dressed in rags and with tattered hair stopped them.

"How dare you come back here you scoundrels!" She shouted raising a thin bony finger at them. Neither James nor John seemed shocked, and Rowena began to be more curious at what they were hiding.

The lady seemed upset at the town's lack of attention and shouted louder. "They come here to steal from us! They say they come in peace, but last time they were here I lost a three whole bushels of apples! Look at their eyes! It is the mark of banishment from God!"

Rowena turned and looked at John's eyes. She hadn't noticed that the left one was blue and the right one was brown. When she looked at James's eyes she noticed the same thing, except that his right one was blue and the left one was brown. _At last I can tell them apart!_

James clenched his fist at his side and yelled back. "Our eyes are not a curse from God, and you knocked over two of those bushels!"

"Because you were stealing from me!" Now she had the market place's attention. Please were beginning to listen and throw glances in the three's direction." _This can't be good._ Rowena thought.

"Do you deny it?" the Lady challenged

Rowena looked at James sure he would deny this act he was accused of. But he didn't, hanging his head instead he muttered, "I did steal the apples. But I didn't get any of them. I was only hungry she was not selling them at a fair price. I…" The crowd started drawing in eager for some action. _They would be very amused to see James horse whipped, or worse. _Rowena cringed. No one ever had enough food to spare so thieves were exceptionally despised.

James backed up a few steps, And John drew his bow. "Please." He pleaded, "Hear us out!" The crowd didn't seem like the wanted to listen. Angry whispers started circling the town. "My brother is sorry for his act!" _Where are guards when you need them!_ Rowena thought. She grabbed James's bow from his limp hands and drew it also. _I'm crazy! Not only am I considering joining two strange boys in the forest, I'm defending a thief with a weapon I can't even use!_

John smiled at her and together they began backing out. Yet to no avail, they were soon surrounded and herded to the town center. The center was located right before the gates of the castle, and it was full of crates and boxes. More noticeably, a gallows hung in the middle. Rowena cringed again. There was no way out, the castle gates loomed before them, and an angry mob around them. _Guards will be here soon! _Rowena said to herself, then suddenly it dawned on her that it wasn't a good thing. None of them wanted to be found by guards.

"Rowena?" She heard John whispered. Rowena turned her head in his direction. "Do you see that box on top of the wall?" Rowena nodded. A wooden box sat on the wall and it seemed and there were currently no guards at that point. Rowena could feel an idea forming in her head.

"Shoot it." James said impatiently.

"I can't!" Rowena replied.

"What?"

"I can't shoot a bow! Before today I had hardly even held one!"

James rolled his eyes. "Then why did you pull it, fool!"

Rowena tried to ignore the comment. "It's not my fault you thought I could use a bow just because I pulled it."

"Common sense lesson 1: Never pull a weapon, especially one that you can't use, on someone!"

Rowena looked at James into his scared brown eyes. _He is infuriating_!

"Fine!" She threw her bow down at her feet and turned to the woman who had started this whole mess.

"What did he steal from you?"

The woman hesitated before replying, "A bushel of apples." James nearly protested but Rowena silenced him with her hand.

"What is the punishment for the crime?"

"It depends."

"What do you think is a fair punishment?" Rowena asked looked around quickly. Guards had just noticed the group and were starting to gather, she was running out of time.

"We cut off his hand! That way he'll never steal with it again!" And evil light shone in the woman's eye. The crowd around her murmured their agreement. Rowena's stomach turned and she saw James pale considerably.

"And I suppose you would eat the hand in the apples place?" Rowena asked jumping unto a box and flicking her thick braid over he shoulder. Looks of disgust filled the crowd. "Then what is the point of such a punishment? You only disable a perfectly healthy person! Here," Rowena ripped her bag of coins from her side and threw it at the lady's feet. "take this and consider his debt paid! I have overpaid you and expect some leeway in the future."

The lady greedily scoped the coins and Rowena sighed in relief as the crowd broke apart.

She jumped off the box with a smug smile on her lips. "Survival lesson 1: Fighting doesn't fix everything."

OOOOOO

_Oh the irony of it all. What did you think? Please tell me, I don't want to waste my time with a corny book. Review?_

_Enchantedwriter72_


	4. Three's a crowed prt2

_Hello everyone. How are you doing? Thanks for reading another chapter. I would thank each one of you personally but I already have a long chapter so I shalln't waste your time. Let's have a competition. Who can say the most in the least amount of words? Try to keep it full of helpful tips and mayhap some nice encouragement also. Do you think your up to the challenge? Can you leave the shortest review that says the most? I challenge you and if you win……………We'll think of something! Anyway I think I might have found a nice person to edit my work for me, hopefully I can get out those annoying grammar and sentence quarks. That would be good, no? Enjoy the story!_

_Enchantedwriter72_

OOOOOO

"Thanks, Ro." John said taking back James's bow and giving it to him.

"I have no clue how that worked." Laughed Rowena in reply.

James cleared his throat, "Yeah, well the first thing I'm teaching you when we get back is how to use a bow."

"I guess you'll need a sword too." John mumbled.

"What makes you think I'm coming back with you?" Rowena asked. Both boys looked at their feet and silence followed. "I guess someone needs to keep you out of trouble." They all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the blacksmith's shop. He always needs help with something. We'll meet back here when we're finished." John said. They all nodded. James followed John's lead and they both walked off toward the blacksmith leaving Rowena to stand alone in the courtyard.

OOOOOO

Rowena smiled as she left the house of the seamstress, looking through the window, she saw four bright, green eyes gaze back out at her. She had spent the last two hours watching the reckless young ones, and in return had finely mended clothes, and a forest green cloak. She had poured bath water for the children and thus jumped in herself as they dressed. Rowena felt clean, fresh and ready to tackle anything.

_I should go see what John and James are up to. _Rowena thought. She was immensely grateful for her new friends, and thought she has going to enjoy being with them. She wandered around keeping an eye out for both guards and the boys. Soon her feet carried her back to the place where she had saved James earlier.

Deciding she would wait instead of go look for the boys, she sat down on a barrel and began to enjoy the high sun on her face, when a group of people walked into the center. Rowena felt the sudden urge to hide behind a box of crates. Peeking through the boxes, Rowena had a perfect view of the whole circle.

There were a long two long chains of about fifteen people people, one with men and the other with woman and children. They were chained together with thick shackles, and some looked weak and tired. _They must not have paid their taxes. _Rowena remembered the times her mother and father had struggled and bargained to get their taxes paid.

People who did not pay their taxes were sent to the castle and there bargained a payment. Sometimes it was as simple a promise to pay double next month, but more often it was selling their whole property or their children as laborers for the king's work.

Rowena scanned the group of people recognizing a few from her town, then, she let a small cry when she saw her mother standing in the back of the line, she was not tied in with the rest and she cradled little William in her arms. _What are you doing here? _She thought her mind panicking at the thought of her mother being drug from home. She could picture father valiantly protecting them, and little Will crying. Trying to erase the image from her mind, she shook her head.

Rowena snuck carefully through the boxes and then, when the guards weren't watching, she pulled up the hood to her cloak and stepped towards her mother. Trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible she whispered, "Mother?"

Her mother turned her way, eyes wide, "Rowena? Rowena!"

Rowena held up a finger to be quite. "What are you doing here?"

"They came last night, well after the second watch and said that we had been caught as spies. We didn't understand what they meant, but when I heard you'd run away…" Her mother's voice shook with emotion, and tears threatened to fill her eyes.

"It's all my fault! I should have never.."

"No," Her mother inturupted, "This is the life I really wanted for you. You're free now, don't give that up for a mistake. Your family will be fine. Go, and know your freedom was bought with a price."

Rowena shook her head tears filling her eyes now. "No, I will rescue you! You can live in the forest with me. I met these to boys and…"

"It would be a fool's attempt, Rowena. Leave, now."

Rowena shook her head. "I will rescue you."

Her mother cried out and a large hand clamped on Rowena's shoulder. She was spun around, and came face to face with the guard.

"What do we have here?" He taunted. "Hey guys look what I found!" He yanked her hood down revealing her face completely. "You think it was the little girl that kept us up more then half the night?"

Rowena was starting to panic, there would be no way out of this one. Her mother started crying and pushed Will closer to her.

"We should take her to the prince as ordered." One of the guards said.

The one holding Rowena nodded and began pushing her forward.

"Hey!" A young man's voice filled the center. "What business do you have with my friend?" An arrow wizzed by the guards head and Rowena turned to see John and James standing in the opening opposite of the castle gates both with the bows drawn. Their quivers were full and Rowena guessed that the trip to the blacksmith's had been productive. The guards laughed, but Rowena used the distraction to her advantage. She backhanded the man's nose and broke into a run towards the boys.

The guards wasted no time in running after them, and the three ran as quickly as they could through the town. Eventually their feet carried them all the way back to the forest, with few stops, and the three fell down panting.

OOOOOO

James and John were laughing, but Rowena remained on her knees tears gathering in her eyes.

"That was close!" James said.

"I left her there." Rowena said looking up at the boys.

"What?" John asked noticing something was wrong.

"My mother, and my brother! I left them there. It's all my fault."

"Wait." James interrupted. "I thought your parents were in Trenton."

"So did I." Rowena explained. "but today I found out that they had been brought to the castle last night for questioning. The king thinks I'm a spy!"

John fiddled with his bow, and looked at Rowena. His eyes were full of pity, he knew what if felt like to lose parents and feel like you were responsible. "I'm sorry."

No one said anything for a long time. They just laying on the forest floor surrounded by the thickness of trees. The sun was shining through the forest over head giving everything a green eerie light. _It's not fair. _John thought. _Why should everything look so beautiful?_

"Here, Ro." James said trying to break the silence. "We got you a bow. The blacksmith wouldn't give us a sword, but we did make a few coins. It's his son's old bow so it's nice and light, but it still fires well." James passes Rowena the bow, and she stared at it blankly. It was a sturdy, although lightly used, long bow. She quickly took the arrows that went with it also.

"I'm going back." Rowena said stubbornly.

"What?" John said rising to his feet.

"I'm going back! I told my mother I'd save her!"

James interrupted, "You can't go back, it's to dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Rowena shouted jumping to her feet. "I don't care what you think! I don't even care if you want to help me! Don't you feel useless in this forest! All those people out there suffer, while we doing nothing in this dreaded forest!"

"Whoa!" James shouted back. "Dreaded forest? Just this morning this was a place for refuge! What happened?"

"This is a place for cowards to hide!" Rowena fumed. "You can hide in here all you want, but I'm going to save those poor people and my family!"

Rowena started to walk away, she held her bow firmly in her right hand, and the quiver gripped in the left. She left the forest and ran out of sight.

OOOOOO

James watched Rowena run away and then turned to John. "Maybe she's right."

John angrily kicked the ground and then stared angrily at his bow. "She can't be right! Who does she thing she is? She stomps in here like queen of this forest and then starts telling us what to do!"

"Stop it! You know she's right and your angry that you didn't see it first. People who have the ability to do something, also have the responsibility to do so. Besides you and I know what it's like to lose our family. Why should Rowena have to feel that same pain?"

James turned on John and glared at him, his brown and blue eyes shining with an angry light. At first John tossed his blonde hair and stared straight back, but then he looked at the ground. "It's not just going to be the two of us anymore."

James waited a few minuets then replied. "But that's all right. Change was bound to happen anyway. I think we should help Rowena! There has to be a reason she stumbled into our camp last night." James smiled, "I'm going to help her! What about you?"

John nodded, and they both turned towards the direction that Rowena held taken. "She's not going to wait forever!" John said, and they both rushed off into the forest.

OOOOO

The two boys soon came across Rowena who was generally headed in the town's direction. She no longer ran, but instead seemed deep in thought.

"Rowena!" John called. She stopped and turned around, her blue grey eyes defiant. "We decided to help you. Besides, if this escape plan goes anything like your castle escape, your going to need it." James laughed, and Rowena looked as though she would argue, but then laughed with them.

"All right, do you have a plan?" James asked. Rowena's face twisted. "You don't have a plan?" James's jaw dropped.

"I was working on it, a one man rescue is harder then a three. Besides, I have a basic outline."

"Well that's the first problem." John stated awkwardly.

"Yeah," James agreed. "This really isn't a three man rescue, it's a two man and one girl type rescue."

Rowena looked offended. "You think I can't save my family just because I'm a girl?"

John shook his head. "No, we don't think so. It's just that other people…" 

"Crazy people." James threw in

"Do." John muttered.

"So you are doing the side line work, understand?" James asked.

"No!" Rowena stomped her foot. "I may be a girl, and I may be completely defenseless when it comes to weapons, but I will not be left out of this."

"But who listens to a girl?" James asked.

"I mean besides us." John quickly threw in.

"Fine then!" Rowena scoffed. She undid a backpack that was tied to her shoulders. "I had a feeling this would come up. You to stay right here! I'll be back."

Rowena went out a ways, and was gone for awhile. Both John and James stood awkwardly waiting for her to come back.

"Here, better?"

John and James turned around and nearly gawked. Rowena had replaced her dress with a boys pants and shirt. Her dark green cloak covered her face, and when she pushed it back She had a dirty face that covered the smoothness only girls possessed.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Nothing." Rowena laughed. "I was at the streamstress's house this morning and she told me how to make it all work. She said the world was much safer for men then woman." Rowena dug her shoe into the ground absentmindedly.

"It will be perfect except for one thing." John said. Rowena cast a weary eye on the over careful John.

"What's not right about it?"

"It's just your hair. No boy has hair like that. You have to cut it."

"What!" Rowena protested. "What happens when I want to be a girl again?"

James and John shuffled on their feet.

"I'll keep my hood up all the time!" Rowena argued. They all three stood their for awhile. Finally John and James gave in and the three, John, James, and "Rowen" Headed off for town.

OOOOOO

It was a longer walk back to town then it was running from it. The guards had not followed them into the forest but it had been tricking sneaking by the guard infested farmhouses. By the time they reached the town, they had a plan, as well as a few fallbacks incase it through. _This had better work!_ James said to himself. He looked back at the forest behind them._ This is the last time I'll be able to go through this town without being an outlaw. _John laughed to himself. _You were an outlaw anyway!_

"All right, does everyone remember the plan?"

James and Rowena nodded.

"We meet back at the forest if anything goes wrong."

James, John, and Rowena shared frightened looks then split their separate ways.

OOOOOO

James kept to the shadows as much as possible trying to avoid people. With the sun getting lower in the sky, it was slightly easier then he had first imagined. Sneaking in and out of the houses, James soon made it to the town center.

Thankfully, the captives were still standing there, although a few of the original fifteen were missing. _Hopefully off to a better place,_ John thought wishing they were all here.

The plan was simple. John distracted the guards with Rowena's help. James would talk to the prisoners and explain what was going on. By some stroke of luck, which they had a surprising amount of, only the prisoners hands were bound, and their feet were free to move about. Also in their favor, the guards looked restless and tired.

_There!_ John moved in and began talking to one of the guards. The guard seemed ruff at first, but then seemed to loosen up. He was clearly interesting in whatever John was speaking to him about. Other guards joined in the talk, and soon John had a nice group at his hand.

"Hey!" One of the not so easily distracted guards jumped. "Something just hit me!"

The other guards simply laughed and turned away. Over in the corner, behind a bunch of boxes James could just make out the form of Rowena.

"There it is again! I'm not being funny here!" The guard whined, people only laughed more.

"You are all a bunch of ninnies!" Rowena's deepened voice cried out. James smacked himself on the forehead, _Didn't James tell you not to talk!_ Rowena's voice had barely passed as a young boy's voice. She jumped out from the boxes and began to dance about. Thankfully she said little more but got all the remaining guard's attention.

"Hey you!" One of the guards said. "Who do you think your talking to?" His voice was cut off as another stone was chucked from Rowena and bounced off his head. The guards were not laughing anymore. They chased after Rowena who seemed to be enjoying herself running in and out of boxes. Just when they nearly cornered her, she would escape. _Luck, we are going to start running out of it soon!_

James used the distraction to slip in at the end of the line. He put his hands together, then pulled his knees up so no one would notice they weren't chained. The other people gave him queer looks, but were smart enough to be quite.

"Awwww, let him go, just a bunch of childish fun!." One of the guards finally said. John nodded his thanks to the guards and walked away. _That was too close!_

_OOOOOO  
_

John shook his head and half laughed half glared at Rowena. She looked so funny in her new clothing, somehow she pulled off the look so well, but for the voice.

"I though I told you not to say anything!"

"The rocks weren't loud enough!" Rowena argued. "I had to get their attention somehow, or they would never have chased me!"

"They wouldn't have chased you if they'd known you were just some little girl!"

"Some little girl?" Rowena asked offended. "This little girl happens to be two years older then you are! I did my job, now let's move on. I'll head out right now and tell the woman to get baskets of food together for the men. The seemstress will be willing to help and can tell me who else will also."

John nodded and turned to the strange girl. "Please try to stick to the plan." Rowena grinned and nodded. John laughed, "When we get back I am teaching you three things, archery, sword fighting, and how to talk like a man."

Rowena stuck out her tongue playfully then was lost in the shadows of the setting sun. _At least she can run! Her aim wasn't half bad either... _John turned and began to walk back towards the town center. "And now to get the key."

OOOOOO

James leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes for a brief moment and hoped John would come quickly. _It does not sound fun to go on luck that the guards will not notice one of their prisoners isn't chained. _

He looked over at the other prisoners and allowed some pity to fill his eyes. They were all tired and weak with hunger. _Don't even get me started with food!_ They seemed hopeless, some had there whole families here but others sat in worry. There children's bright brown eyes were filled with tears as there mother tried in vain to comfort them. _I'm glad were helping these people._

One little boy sitting all alone and crying for his mommy, kept pointing at the wall and murmuring something. The guards were going to do something if James didn't act fast. When no one was looking, James snuck to the other side of the line and sat again in the same position. The boy looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"What's your name, little guy?" Asked John smiling at him playfully. The boy seemed happy for the company and stopped his crying.

"William, but everyone call me Will." The boy answered. For some reason the name rang a bell but James didn't know why. Out of the corner of his eyes he say John enter back into the courtyard.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

The boy shook his head; his blonde locks fell into his eyes.

"Why not," James asked confused.

"My mommy and my daddy are…"

"Hey!" A guard yelled "What are you doing!" He slammed his boot into James's side and James let out a cry. Before James hit the ground, he threw his hands out to catch him. _Please don't notice! _He hopped, but the guards missed little. "Why aren't your hands chained with the rest?" The guard said, this drew attention of the other guards. James was hulled to his feet.

Will let out a cry, "Let him go!" The guard turned his attention to the small boy.

"You would like it very much if I let him go wouldn't you!"

"No! The boy cried, "I want my mommy! You took her into the castle where my daddy is!" The young boy was drug to his feet also.

"You over there!" The guard commanded,. "Grant this young man his wish. Take him to find his mommy." The other guards laughed as Will was pulled away crying.

James shook his head and looked at the ground. _I wanted to save you!_ The guard turned his attention back to James. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think we've met." James said.

"The man bent down near James. "I'm the captain of the guard here." His brown eyes were intense and glowing. "Tie him up with the others." The man turned and John saw the keys hanging from his belt. _I'm so stupid. _ He thought to himself, and then he kicked the man side, hard.

OOOOOO

"James! What are you doing?" John wondered as he watched James kick the man in the side. "Would it kill anyone to stick to the plan?" _James needs help, now. _

John pulled his bow and began firing, none of the wounds he caused were fatal, but they caused great discomfort in the camp. Some of the men had risen to their feet and were doing the best they could to protect James as he unlocked the hands of the prisoners. The guards acted fast, soon there were more on the way.

"James!" John said jumping from behind the ally. "We have to get out of here now!" James nodded and called for everyone to follow him. The ones who had free hands helped pull up the ones who didn't and together the group ran to the end of town. _This is miracle really! _John thought to himself. _None of this should work. _

OOOOO

They reached the end of town, most were here though some had fallen. In all twelve people met Rowena and a group of ladies at the end of town.

"Split up!" Rowena was yelling. "Meet me in the forest!"

John nodded and cut off a group who began to follow them. James had another group and Rowena took the majority of them straight to the forest. They were almost there, they were almost to safety.

Suddenly Rowena cut off and stopped, no one else stopped as they pushed closer for the forest. James noticed also and they both headed for her. She had a brilliant smile on her face, one of victory and triumph.

"It's such a shame to run off without giving them a name." Rowena frowned. John and James smiled. James turned and looked at the guards who were just getting out of the town.

"We are the children of the woods! Here to keep justice in the Land. Never underestimate us again!"

Rowena laughed and John rolled his eyes, turning they plunged into the forest.

OOOOOO

John lay against a log and looked up at the dark blue sky. It was full of stars that twinkled merrily, the fire also cracked merrily almost in tune with the girl who was playing the flute. _I can't believe this worked!_ John laughed. It all seemed a blur now, but here they were, almost twenty-eight all together dancing around a fire after eating a large meal.

The forest was full of people dancing and laughing. Some children played by the fire, some adults laughed and talked, others, like John, merely looked into the depths of the fire.

_So this is what it feels like to be a hero._

OOOOOO

Rowena wasn't with the rest of the party although she could hear them from where she sat by a Brooke. _Glennings Brooke, in Glennings forest, my new home. _She knew she should be happy, at last she had a freedom that she had never felt before. She gained odd looks when she revealed everyone that she was a really a girl. Most the woman had known, but the men had worn faces of shock.

James entered the clearing, but Rowena didn't turn around.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Rowena stared deep into the creek. It was very pretty with the moon reflecting off of it.

"No," Rowena said, "They're not here, and they're not coming."

James knelt down by her and put his hand comfortingly on her back. "It's all right Rowena. This is what your mother wanted."

Tears started to run from Rowena's eyes. "This is my entire fault!"

James remained quite then smiled, "Yes, Rowena. This is all your fault. You should be proud! Look at what you did! These people are free; they are no longer in bondage under the king."

"These people are free for now but what happens next month when they can't pay their taxes? The king will charge two months for sure! What if he decides to take them all again and their punishment is worse? Who will help them then?"

James again was quite before answering, "Maybe we can."

"What?"

"Why stop here! We can take the guards, we can take the king! We can steal his money and use it to pay his taxes, to buy food for his people! The king isn't doing his job, so we can do it for him. You taught me today that these people really need us. I hadn't seen it before. We could be the Children of the Wood. This forest can be a safe haven for many!" James voices grew with excitement, "We can save your mother and father. They're here somewhere."

Rowena wiped her eyes and looked up a James. "That's a lot of change, James."

James winked at her. "I'm ready for it!"

Rowena laughed and stood. "Shall we go?"

Together they walked back to the camp.

OOOOOO

Just before they entered the camp John joined them. "Everything all right?"

Rowena and James nodded.

"Then let's go."

They entered the camp together and a great cheer went up.

"Three cheers for the Children of the Wood!"

OOOOOO  
_So that was a little long but you forgive me right? Remember shortest review that says the most! This could be fun!_

_Enchantedwriter72_


	5. New Friends, New Family

_Hello?? Are you all still here? I know I haven't updated in awhile but some of you are still here right? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please tell me if it covers too much time, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to drag too much, but also don't want to skip too much either. Hope you enjoy it, please review!!!!_

_Enchantedwriter72_

* * *

Everyone woke up the next morning sore from sleeping on the ground, and tired from yesterday's excitement. With silence breakfast was welcomed , and although it warmed their insides, people still seemed blue. Everyone seemed to realize that they had come right out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

No one said anything until the dishes were washed, dried, and returned to their owners. Finally, a man with light, brown hair and green eyes spoke. "Now what?"

The statement seemed to fuel the fires in everyone's mind. All at once people began speaking and debating over different ideas. John and James shared tired looks and began to converse silently with Rowena. After a time an old man stood and lifted s voice over the crowd.

No one was sure of the man's age or true name. All over he was known as "Grandfather" and treated with great respect. He had arrived last night with a family of one of the men they had saved yesterday. Someone had gathered the families of the people taken and brought them here in the forest, all together thirty people were crowded into the clearing.

"Hear now!" The old man cried. People looked up. "All this arguing amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. Do you forget what you were saved from yesterday? Are you already ungrateful to be out of the king's grasp? The young may not always be the wisest, they often have a good head about them. Hear them out and let us work from there." The man turned to Rowena, John, and James and nodded. The three stood to speak to the people, and as John spoke, Rowena hoped she did not look as scared and small as she felt.

OOOOOO

John stood as addressed and tried to gaze into people's eyes. The blood pounded in his ears, but he smiled regardless. He and James had spoken briefly last night, but he wasn't sure if this was a good plan. He could only hope it would work.

"First of all." John began, "Thank you. Thank you for the faith you've put in us, even if it was somewhat forced, and for following us here." John blushed before continuing, he sounded like some stupid little child. "This is not going to be easy. It will require hard work and determination from us all. We must put away differences, ranks, and old arguments. We must agree to disagree and move on. Every thing you have ever known may be ripped aside, but if we aren't willing to try, we will fail. We can build a refugee in this very forest." John sucked in his breathe and waited for their reply.

People seemed to be listening now, they seemed to really believe all that John was saying was possible. Encouraged, John continued.

"We can build houses deep in the forest. Those of you who can not return to your old homes can live here, or move on to different towns. Perhaps one day we can all return, but that will have to be worked on later. Maybe we will also be able to give support to those who are still under the king and can not so easily escape him."

John paused waiting to be interrupted. A man stood and address John respectfully. _Perhaps these people find they can look up to me?_ John wondered to himself.

"How do you plan on hiding all these people in the forest?" The man asked. "You will have to cover tracts, hide evidence of people. As the king's tyranny grows more people will need to help. How can we care for them all?"

Rowena spoke for John so he had some support, she tried her best to ignore the feeling of all the eyes on her. "This forest is huge and deep, it runs all the way to the mountains. It holds secrets that will never be known, hiding spots that will never be found. We will have to keep small enough groups to slip past guards notice, but large enough to keep off outlaws. You will be far back in the forest with houses built from all trees here."

Plans were beginning to form in people's mind, and they began to grow more helpful. One man knew how to make houses in trees so that could be reached by rope ladders. According to him, whole villages could be built off the ground. He also claimed that if they kept their animal stock low, a small cave could be used to keep the cattle, if their town was discovered.

The biggest question was how they would keep in contact with their home towns. How would they learn of those in need if they stayed isolated in the forest? Thankfully, James had the answer to that question.

"The children of the Wood will not stay with your groups. They will be back and forth giving food, money and supplies as needed. When we get big enough we will even travel between groups." James smiled like a little child who had just discovered the cookie jar.

"Money?" One man asked. "Where are we getting money."

James hesitated, "We'll take if from those who took it from us."

"Steal it?"

"I guess so, yes."

John stood in James's defense. "Taxes are not all bad, but we are brutally beaten with them. We will take from the rich and give to those who are in need. The king can no longer be trusted with our money, so we will take it into our own hands. God forbid that there ever come a day when good, honest people must steal what is rightfully theirs to do what is right. Whether or not we choose to accept it, that day is here."

Not everyone seemed to agree, but they continued to talk and figure out ways for John's plan to work. Some great for it, some greatly against it. At the end of the day, there were fifteen people and a few children willing to struggle in the forest. The others had either decide to move on or risk going back. It was a good start.

Rowena addressed the few that had stayed. "Before we do this we must all promise one thing. To protect those who are weaker, and help those who are in need to the best of our capability. If we do not, then we are just like the royal family and haughty rich, but worse. Do you all promise?

The forest echoed with one word, "Aye!"

OOOOOO

Six weeks later, an exhausted Rowena snuck out of camp and climbed up into a large oak tree. She had snuck out quite a ways so not to be detected. Rowena found herself by Glennings Brooke, which was more like a river then Brooke, and listened to the waters run over the rocks.

The past six weeks had been exhausting to say the least. The day that this had all started felt left forever ago instead of a few weeks, and Rowena was starting to wonder how they had ever thought this would work.

Despite that fact that other people had more then willing taken on getting houses built for the people here, the work to be done never ended. Between washing dishes, making dinners, building houses, gathering fire wood, digging pits, taking care of animals, watching children, the list kept going and the work was never done.

Finally, when Rowena had been able to take a break, she had only been able to rebraid her hair and wash her face when John and James found her. "We are going to teach you how to fight." James said. Rowena laughed as she remembered her first lessons. It had been comical.

Flash back

"This is a bow," James informed with a smirk on his face.

"I've at least fired the thing before, James, I know the basics." Rowena interrupted.

"Oh, moving on then." James smiled again and picked up an arrow from the quiver that was laying on the ground. "This is an arrow."

"James!" Rowena shouted jumping to her feet. John laughed and walked over to where his twin was standing. He shook his head and laughed, his brown hair swished over his forehead.

"I'll take it from here, little brother."

"Little by all of five minuets." James exclaimed.

"But little none the less."

So her training had began.

End of Flashback

Training had been far from fun, yet enjoyable at the same time. By the end of six weeks, Rowena was good at firing a bow, but still only horrible at sword fighting. She knew each form and move, yet somehow her brain could not put all the steps together. Above all she hated sparing, it was never fun to get hit by someone's sword.

She did meet a girl who was becoming her best friend. Her name was Jenaveve and they had met while Rowena was practicing archery.

flashback

"Hello, I'm Jenaveve. But most people call me Jen." She offered quietly. She had her own bow and quiver full of good looking arrows. She set in on the ground next to Rowena's things and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Rowena, some people call me Ro, but most call me Rowena. Honestly some call me Rowen. It depends on the mood I guess."

Jen laughed and picked out an arrow. "You don't mind if I practice with you, do you?"

"Not at all." Rowena assured. "As a matter of fact, I would enjoy the company."

End of flash back

So Rowena and Jenaveve became the best of friends. They practiced swords and archery together. They washed dishes, clothes, and watched the children together. Rowena was very glad to have a girl as a friend. As a matter of fact, John and James had decided to let Jen even join the Children of the Wood. With her father's permission, Jenaveve would be leaving with them when it was time to go back to town.

So in six weeks Rowena's life had been completely flipped around, She had new friends, a new home, and best of all, a new family.

OOOOOO

Rowena jerked awake. _How long have a slept? _Was her first thought, jumping as she heard someone stomping through the forest. Rowena could make a good guess that it was none of the foresters from the amount of noise he was making. How many times had she heard people shout, "If you don't stop that racket I will shoot you myself!"

_Who could it be?_ Rowena thought to herself. No one she could think of would be a good person to meet. Rowena became immediately grateful for her decision to stay in her tunic and leggings, it would be easier all around. Although her sword was back at the camp, she still had her bow so was not completely defenseless.

As the footsteps neared Rowena crept down to the lower parts of the branches for a better view, the brook hid most of the noise, and thankfully, she went undetected by the man who soon walked into sight.

He was tall and broad, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He had a sword and a bow, as well as colored clothes that only a noble would wear. _I can think of no good reason for a noble to be this far back in the forest. _Rowena watched as the man stopped and drank some water from the river. _He's headed right for camp. _

That decided it. If he found their camp there was no knowing what could happen. Rowena was going to stop this guy, only she didn't know how. Suddenly it dawned on her, she had both the element of surprise and a bow, and she was a boy. She could jump down from the branch and scare him. The only problem was her hair, she had refused to cut it and currently had the blonde locks hanging down to her waste, Half of it was up, but it still presented a problem. _If I keep my hood up…_ That decided it. In one fluid moment, Rowena jumped from the tree, and landed, she had kept her hood up and loaded an arrow the moment she hit the ground. Honestly it even shocked her that she had been able to pull it off, but there was no time for shock, it was time to act.

The noble spun in surprise and looked at her down the arrow. His brown eyes were intense and she almost wanted to drop the bow. _Now is not the time to chicken out!_ She commanded herself._ Just trying not to do something utterly stupid. _

"Hello." The man said bowing slightly. He seemed utterly calm though he did eye the bow cautiously. He began to side step slowly but Rowena followed him with her bow. She swallowed and spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?"

The man laughed. "Your forest? Last time I looked it belonged to the king."

Rowena glared, this man was beginning to looking younger then she had first thought him. He was still larger and appeared slightly older, though.

"Are you out here all alone?" The man asked blankly as though he was stating the obvious.

Rowena grew frustrated. "Please, sir, your sword."

The man sighed and pulled his sword slowly out of his sheath, he laid it cautiously on the ground. "You look a little to young to be holding that weapon on other people." The man noted still side stepping away from the river. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course," Rowena said, "And things are not always as they appear." Rowena studied the man harder. Something about him jogged her memory. _And why are you turning?_ She asked him mentally.

"I should know that well." He said with a smirk on his face. "For example, I appear defenseless."

And with that Rowena no longer knew what happened. He jolted forward and she released her arrow. It flew, but he had knocked the bow up so that it missed him and flew into the trees instead. Grabbing both of Rowena's shoulders, he thrust her into the river.

All Rowena could think of was cold. The water was near freezing as winter was just ending and she immediately struggled. She hadn't gotten a good breathe of air and just when she though she would drown, the infuriating man pulled her up and pushed her against the tree. From somewhere he had grabbed a dagger and know held it to her throat.

_That went well. _The shivering cold Rowena thought before she realized the man was saying something.

"What?" He stuttered, then he dropped the knife, but did not release the hold on her arm. "Rowena?"

"How…?" Rowena started, the realized her hood had fallen off when she had been plunged into the river.

"It's me, Mark!"

OOOOOO

Rowena stared at the man, boy really, in front of her. _Can it be him?_ She thought.

"The Mark that tugged my braids and stole my ribbons?" Rowena asked. Mark laughed and let go of her arm.

"You forget little."

_How he's grown!_ Mark was the Lord of Trinton's eldest son, and as children he and his friends had endlessly picked on Rowena and her friends. They had been friends, but rank had pulled them apart. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, honestly." He said. He picked up his sword and wiped the water that had spilled on it off. Rowena still stared in shock.

"For me?"

"Well not for you personally." He admitted. "For the Children of the Wood. I heard of their stand against the king." He blushed slightly. "I think it's about time, honestly. When they said three boys had saved the people who were taken for not paying there taxes, I have never guess that one of the boys was –well- a"

"A girl?" Rowena finished for him. Mark laughed and retrieved Rowena's bow.

"It's a good bow." He said examining it. "Can you fire it?"

"Yes!" Rowena snapped. Mark just smirked and Rowena immediately recognized the boy who had taunted her all her life. She shivered in silence for a moment then finally spoke.

"There are more then three of us. More like eighteen and a few children. Do they still speak of us?"

"Yes," Mark assured. "All the time, you are the main issue even after six weeks. Everyone wonders more about the three who were able to pull wool over the guards eyes. Some are afraid of you, most respect you."

Rowena nodded and thought for a moment. She'd never expected that their little escape plan would have grown to be so big. "You're here to join us then?"

"If you'll have me." Mark said. His brown eyes grew serious as though he understood all the things joining their band included. Rowena looked at him with a new respect. He was willing to give up everything for nothing. Rowena, John and James already had everything taken away, Mark had given it all up freely.

"There are no ranks, over there." Rowena replied seriously. "You'll be a commoner just like the rest of us."

Mark nodded. "I understand."

"Good then, I'll take you there." Quickly she removed her cloak and rang the extra water out. Once she was satisfied she went to put it back on.

"Wait, take mine." Mark said. "It's my fault you're all wet anyway."

Rowena looked at his dark blue cloak hesitantly, but then took it. "Thank you." She laughed. Then led the way back to camp.

OOOOOO

"And you're sure we can trust him?" John asked looking at Rowena seriously.

Rowena looked at Mark from the corner of her eyes. They had been friends as children, but did that mean she could trust him now? He is, or was, a noble after all. Mark was talking to a man who was explaining how their houses worked. He nodded and appeared impressed.

"I knew him as a child and despite all the times he took my hair ribbons and stuffed frogs in my face, he never once lied. If Mark said it, it was true." She looked John right in the eye. James had taken to Mark already, she had seen James showing him where they practiced archery. As usual though, John was slower to trust.

"All right then, he can stay." John said and then walked away into forest.

OOOOOO

James climbed up the rope later and entered on the wooden flat landing in the strong tree. He pulled the rope up and left it laying by the side of the platform. He was on first watch tonight and it was going to be a long night. No one ever came back this far in the woods, it was more of a practice exercise incase they ever needed it. _Although I guess its possible that outlaws could attack, and people back in Kennington still think about us. Mark found us._

James smiled, he liked Mark. Although the boy was the oldest son of a nobleman, he never let it get to his head. Mark could have fun, and be serious, although his hands had very few calluses on them, the amount of work they had been doing since they'd gotten here had helped.

Perhaps Mark could join their group too. John said they needed to keep it small but five couldn't be that large. They did need the help. James smiled and decided he would talk to John and Rowena about it later.

_We're going to have to leave soon. _John had said to him during dinner. James didn't want to leave, this was like his new family. For the first time he had father and mother like figures, little "siblings" with whom to play around. He didn't want to give it all up, but he knew it was necessary.

_One day I'll have a real family again, that I'll never have to leave. _James promised himself. _For now, Rowena and John will have to do. I guess Jen and Mark might come in also._ James pushed all other thoughts out of his mind and set to watching the road.

OOOOOO

_Block down, now middle, now up, now down again._ Rowena concentrated on where James's blade was and attempted of parry each of his blows. _You just missed an opening, fool. _She yelled at herself. Rowena let out a cry as James thrust himself sideways and turned the blade just as it hit her waking her leg with flat side.

"Rowena!" He scolded. "You should have been paying more attention. Look at me as well as the sword and you'll be able to tell where the attacks can come from, then you'll have time to block."

Rowena threw down her sword and glared at it. "You make it sound so easy, I just can't do it."

James shook his head and John and Jen looked at her. They were practicing archery and John was critiquing her stance.

"Nonsense." A voice said. Rowena spun and saw Mark walk into the clearing. He smiled and James and John then nodded politely to Jen and Rowena. "It just takes practice."

The boy pulled out his own sword and pointed it at Rowena. "Try."

Rowena scoped down and picked up her sword and held it ready as she'd been taught. She gripped her sword as hard as she could then looked at Mark. _All right, focus._

Mark attacked first swinging down and to the left, but Rowena easily blocked it. Nodding his head slightly Mark attacked again. Rowena was also able to black. Back and forth they went, Mark attacking, Rowena blocking. She rarely tried to attack and when she did Mark would block it off quickly and counter attacked. She became too afraid to attack and just worked on blocking.

_I am getting somewhat better. _Rowena let her mind admit. The blows were coming faster, but somehow she always managed block or get out of the way. Her arms began to hurt from moving so fast, but she refused to give up.

Mark went for a stab at Rowena's middle but she quickly turned moved out of the way. Almost as if he had expected it, Mark twisted his blade in the direction that Rowena had moved and caught her on the side.

"Ouch." Rowena said letting her sword fall back to her side.

"I didn't touch you." Mark defended.

"I know, it's just habit." Rowena shrugged. "That was actually fun. May we try it again."

"I don't think I've ever seen you last that long." James threw in.

"We did start out slow." Rowena said.

"It's better then what I would have done." Jen offered.

"But there was no attacking." John pointed out thoughtfully. He was pulling out his bow for some practice of his own.

"He's right," Mark said. "but it's a start. Try again."

So Rowena took her stance and he did also. She waited patently for Mark to make the first move.

"Come and get me." Mark taunted switching his feet around.

"I'm better at moving out of the way." Rowena said shaking her head.

"If you're only half as good at attack as you are blocking, you won't be too bad. Give it a try."

"All right." Rowena said. At first she just watched patently, looking for ideas racking her brain for her best attack. Finally she just settled with a low attack on the right side. Mark blocked the blade easily pushing her sword into a downward position. She just barely raised hers to block the counter attack that followed. Trying again she slashed middle but was again easily blocked.

Suddenly, Mark jumped in and swung his sword up to her neck. Smirking slightly he declared, "I win."

Rowena glared then laughed, "I suppose you do."

"Don't move," Mark scolded. "That will hurt."

Rowena glared at the infuriating boy. Mark removed his sword and put it into his sheath. Rowena returned hers to her sheath also.

James laughed, "We'd better watch you two when you're fighting. You'll end up killing each other. I want to spare with you, Mark."

"Maybe tomorrow." Mark said. "Dinner will be ready soon and we need to be back to help"

Rowena looked up at the sky and noticed that it had gotten dark. It got dark faster in the forest because the trees blocked the sun, but it was still possible to guess the time. She sat down on the green ground next to Jen and breathed deeply. _Sparing is hard work. _ She laughed to herself.

"We leave at the end of this week, Mark." Rowena heard John say. "Would you like to accompany us?"

Mark paused and smiled.

"Hello," Jen said. "We're here two and were all Children in the Forest or whatever you call us. Don't we have a say in it."

John and James exchanged looks. "All right," John said. "let's have a vote. Who's in favor of letting Mark join the Children of the Wood?" All at once, everyone raised their hands.

"I would be honored." Mark said.

"Good." James reply and the three boys picked up the weapons and started heading back to the camp.

"Hey, wait for us." Rowena called.

"Hurry up." John countered.

Rowena sat the a moment long just to frustrate him then started to stand.

"Oh, and by the way, Ro." Mark said. "You make funny faced when you're mad."

Rowena grimaced and grabbed the wet soil from the ground and threw it at Marks head.

"You throw like a girl." John shouted. The three boys took off running only laughing when Jen and Rowena jumped to their feet.

"Just wait until we get our hands on you!" Jen shouted. "Remember who cooks your food."

Rowena and Jen shared annoyed looks the raced off through the forest after the boys.

OOOOOOO

_There you have it! I hope you like it! Please review!!!!_

_**Timorth **and **Shadow wolf '7** Thanks for the reviews!_


End file.
